


Percy Jackson and The (hopefully) Battle of the Group Chat

by MusicalManiac



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Complete, M/M, idk why i made this, ooc peeps ig, strays from canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalManiac/pseuds/MusicalManiac
Summary: bluecake: hold the phonebluecake: y OU LIKE MOANA???pirate: YES OMG WHO DOESN'Tbluecake: afdjfljflkajsfljbluecake: even though idk your name you are my bffgrovercleveland has changed their name to betrayedbetrayed: wowbraingirl has changed her name to chopped liverchopped liver: because that's all we are to you percy





	1. Chapter 1

bluecake - Percy  
braingirl - Annabeth  
grovercleveland - Grover  
travistollmygirl - Travis  
connorstoll - Connor  
dumbmasonjar - Katie  
aphrodieting - Silena  
whatthebeck - Charles  
luke!atthedisco - Luke  
onlyhereforluke - Ethan  
ilistentomcrwhenigetsad - Nico  
mrgoldensun - Will  
Chiron - Chiron  
DietCoke - Mr. D

 

bluecake created Keep it PG ok?

bluecake joined the chat  
bluecake: wassup  
braingirl joined the chat  
braingirl: what is this percy?  
bluecake: a group chat duhhhh  
grovercleveland joined the chat  
grovercleveland: hey y'all  
bluecake: hey g man  
ilistentomcrwhenigetsad joined the chat  
whatthebeck joined the chat  
ilistentomcrwhenigetsad: omg thank you so much for adding me to this chat ilysm  
whatthebeck: ...  
whathebeck: should i- should i call the police??  
mrgoldensun: nah he's just giddy today  
ilistentomcrwhenigetsad: hey everyone  
bluecake: hey nico  
braingirl: hey nico  
grovercleveland: hey nico  
travisstollmygirl: hey nico  
aphrodiet: someone remove me from this group chat please my phone is blowing up with notifications and i'm trying to do my makeup  
mrgoldensun: sure i can  
mrgoldensun removed aphrodiet from the chat  
braingirl: how is everyone doing  
bluecake: good you  
braingirl: great  
travisstollmygirl: you know who i should add to this chat  
ilistentomrcrwhenigetsad: who?  
travisstollmygirl added Chiron to the chat  
Chiron: Hello?  
travisstollmygirl: wassup horseman?  
Chiron: Do not call me "horseman".  
grovercleveland: hi Chiron.  
Chiron: Hello Grover.  
bluecake: hi, Chiron  
Chiron: Hello, Percy.  
travisstollmygirl: hold up a sec  
travisstollmygirl: percy's chat name is only bluecake  
travisstollmygirl: and somehow chiron immediately knew it was him  
Chiron: I can see what people are doing on our camp's wifi at all times.  
braingirl: You can?  
travisstollmygirl: ....  
travisstollmygirl: i'll see you guys later  
travisstollmygirl has left the chat  
mrgoldensun: hi so  
mrgoldensun: i leave for 5 minutes to talk to my overly giddy boyfriend and the next thing i know  
mrgoldensun: travis comes knocking on my cabin door asking how to delete the wifi history  
ilistentomcrwhenigetsad: ok so i went back and i read the messages  
ilistentomcrwhenigetsad: and apparently chiron can see everything we do on the wifi  
mrgoldensun: oh  
bluecake: i can't breathe omg  
bluecake: oh and, oof travis  
Chiron: Anyways, I have to go help Mr. D with archery today.  
Chiron has left the chat  
bluecake: i just needed a moment  
connorstoll: my brother is crying  
whatthebeck: why?  
connorstoll: read the messages above  
whatthebeck: oh  
whatthebeck: i didn't know that they even kept track of that  
bluecake: well apparently they do  
bluecake: did everyone leave?  
braingirl: no i'm still here i was just not texting  
grovercleveland: yo guys  
grovercleveland: does anyone want to come over to the Dionysus cabin and watch Friends?  
bluecake: uh yea  
mrgoldensun: yes, nico and i will be over in 5  
braingirl: sure  
whatthebeck: sorry, silena and i are watching stranger things :(  
luke!atthedisco: hi guys  
braingirl: luke!  
luke!atthedisco added imonlyhereforluke  
imonlyhereforluke: who is everyone  
bluecake: who are you  
braingirl: who are you  
mrgoldensun: who are you  
grovercleveland: who is this kid what's he gonna do  
imonlyhereforluke: ethan nakamura  
braingirl: hi ethan  
luke!atthedisco: grover is your cabin still open for friends  
luke!atthedisco: if so i will see you in 2  
grovercleveland: ya see you  
travisstollmygirl: ok so i'm back and i've found something called incognito mode  
ilistentomcrwhenimsad: or you could just get unlimited data  
travisstollmygirl added DietCoke to the chat  
DietCoke: nope  
DietCoke has left the chat  
grovercleveland: oof  
connorstoll: nice try bro  
ilistentomcrwhenigetsad: alexa play descpacito omg  
imonlyhereforluke: still who are you people  
luke!atthedisco: my friends from camp  
imonlyhereforluke: oh  
imonlyhereforluke: so... annabeth percy nico grover will connor travis...?  
luke!atthedisco: yes  
luke!atthedisco changed imonlyhereforluke's name to pirate  
pirate: haha very funny  
bluecake: now that you know us who are you  
pirate: who am i? i am a girl that loves her island...  
bluecake: hold the phone  
bluecake: y OU LIKE MOANA???  
pirate: YES OMG WHO DOESN'T  
bluecake: afdjfljflkajsflj  
bluecake: even though idk your name you are my bff  
grovercleveland has changed their name to betrayed  
betrayed: wow  
braingirl has changed their name to chopped liver  
chopped liver: because that's all we are to you percy  
dumbmasonjar has joined the chat  
dumbmasonjar: hola  
travisstollmygirl: hey babe ;)  
dumbmasonjar has left the chat  
connorstoll: oof  
bluecake: i have never seen anyone fail that hard at picking up a girl  
pirate: luke has  
luke!atthedisco: now this is just pure sprite  
luke!atthedisco: *spite  
bluecake: i like my sprite pure  
luke!atthedisco: shut up percy  
connorstoll changed their name to garbage  
travisstollmygirl changed their name to can  
garbage: because i am tin with no heart and mistreated a lot  
can: and i can not come up with a way to get katie to talk to me for more than 2 seconds  
whatthebeck: what has this become  
bluecake: elysium


	2. Pure Sprite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> niconiconii: im never betting with ethan ever again  
> sesamestreet: agreed  
> bluecake: what was the bet  
> sesamestreet: ethan would give nico and i ten bucks if i could get at least 3 stars on just dance  
> bluecake: how many stars did you get  
> sesamestreet: 0 and i was wondering why  
> sesamestreet: until i saw that i accidently turned the controller off before i danced  
> niconiconii: so now we're doing this

  
betrayed joined the chat  
betrayed changed their name to sesamestreet  
sesamestreet: hey   
bluecake joined the chat  
bluecake: dont you hate being compared to the sesame street character?  
sesamestreet: i do but i lost a bet  
bluecake: that sucks  
ilistentomcrwhenigetsad joined the chat  
ilistentomcrwhenigetsad: ok grover you can change it now  
sesamestreet changed ilistentomcrwhengetsad's name to niconiconii  
niconiconii: i hate this  
niconiconii: im never betting with ethan ever again  
sesamestreet: agreed  
bluecake: what was the bet  
sesamestreet: ethan would give nico and i ten bucks if i could get at least 3 stars on just dance  
bluecake: how many stars did you get  
sesamestreet: 0 and i was wondering why  
sesamestreet: until i saw that i accidently turned the controller off before i danced  
niconiconii: so now we're doing this  
pirate joined the chat  
pirate: im so proud of myself  
pirate: this is the equivalent of the time i blackmailed luke  
bluecake: what happened  
pirate: its kinda a long story but i can start from the beginning  
luke!atthedisco joined the chat  
luke!atthedisco: nope  
luke!atthedisco removed pirate from the chat  
sesamestreet: thanks for killing the mood i was about to pop popcorn :(  
luke!atthedisco: i'll tell you guys that story when youre older  
bluecake: ok..?  
sesamestreet: anyways how was your time out of camp luke  
luke!atthedisco: great ethan and i watched infinity war  
bluecake: :'(  
luke!atthedisco: it wasn't that sad  
niconiconii: thats only because you like dc  
can joined the chat  
can has changed luke!atthedisco's name to dcappointment  
dcappointment: i-  
dcappointment: i don't get it  
bluecake: oof  
niconiconii: thats pitiful  
braingirl joined the chat  
dumbmasonjar joined the chat  
mrgoldensun joined the chat  
mrgoldensun: hey everyone  
niconiconii: hey will  
dcappointment: i just realized the pun  
can added pirate to the chat  
pirate: luke i hate you  
dcappointment: wow i can see how much you care about me travis  
dumbmasonjar: im sorry whos can?  
bluecake: its travis because he can not get you to talk to him for more than 2 seconds  
can: this is pure sprite  
niconiconii: very pure sprite  
dumbmasonjar: i  
dumbmasonjar: i have no words  
dumbmasonjar: im going to the girls only chat i cant do this anymore   
dumbmasonjar left the chat  
braingirl: what just happened  
can: luke and i got roasted   
garbage joined the chat  
garbage changed their name to mrdgivesoutdetentions  
dcappointment: wait what really  
braingirl: tell us what happened connor  
mrdgivesoutdetentions: so basically  
mrdgivesoutdetentions: mr d found out i was hanging around in the apollo cabin yesterday and he wasnt very happy about it  
mrdgivesoudetentions: so now i have to go to the big house and write an essay on archery  
can: that sucks man  
pirate: alexa play despacito  
niconiconii: hey thats my joke  
pirate: thats unfortunate then  
mrdgivesoutdetentions: why has everyone started ignoring my dilemma  
braingirl: im listening   
mrdgivesoutdetentions: chiron doesnt even know  
mrdgivesoutdetentions: this should be illegal  
pirate: if he takes out a belt, run  
dcappointment removed pirate from the chat  
niconiconii: im dead   
sesamestreet: i cant breathe oml

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently some of y'all wanted more chapters so here ya go.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably only have and need one chapter.


End file.
